


Conflict

by c_equestrian13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cashton, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_equestrian13/pseuds/c_equestrian13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"do you trust me?"</p><p>"always." </p><p>--</p><p>where luke is a serial killer and michael just found out some life changing news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> new story maybe? PLEASE tell me your opinions ((even tho it's just a prologue))

"luke, calm down. there's no way they'll know it's you."

"how am i supposed to know that? i was stupid. i made little mistakes. it's easy to track."

"what mistakes did you make?"

"i threw my gloves away in a nearby trashcan, the ones i used to kill him. they can trace it back to me."

calum sighed. "how close?"

"a couple of miles."

"are you kidding me? they'll never find them."

luke rolled his eyes, continuing to pack his clothes in his suitcase. "doesn't matter. it's time to move locations."

"luke, just take a step back-"

"we're moving. end of story." 

luke was weird that way. he had killed multiple people, probably over fifty, but he always worried. he always worried that the last person he had killed would actually be his last.

there never was a real reason why he did what he did other than he couldn't stop. he loved the feeling he got when he pulled the trigger or the way a knife felt in his hand. he knew it was wrong, but again; he couldn't stop.

calum wasn't like this. he was in a situation where he wanted to leave but couldn't. he had killed a few people in the beginning; but that's it. he would've left if it wasn't for the fact luke was his best friend and that luke could hold it over his head. he could blame calum for the killings and turn him in. 

that's the problem though; luke could turn calum in, but calum couldn't turn luke in. luke was dangerous. he had a way of always finding someone new to kill and then he was able to come out of the situation like nothing happened.

and nothing did happen, if you were to ask luke and calum.

they were wanted by every police officer or someone in security everywhere. their cases had gone international. but somehow, they still hadn't gotten caught.

luke didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, because he didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing.

of course calum did, he had from the start. but luke was in charge, meaning he made the decisions. 

so, it was time to move.


End file.
